In the oilfield industry, well bore completion assemblies typically include a series of packers that are spaced apart on a completion string to isolate a corresponding series of reservoir production zones. Once the packers are situated in the desired downhole position, a setting tool, commonly referred to as a wash string, is run inside the completion string to set each packer. The setting tool must be positioned next to each packer, one-by-one, to mechanically set the packer by applying hydrostatic or hydraulic pressure across the packer's setting port. Typical openhole completion assemblies include numerous packers and therefore the setting tool must be run, repositioned and pressurized numerous times to set all of the packers in the assembly. This is very inefficient and time consuming, especially when the same setting procedure must be carried out for a large number of well bores.
In addition, setting tools are subject to frequent mechanical failures. For example pressure leaks often occur in the wash string, and wash cups that straddle the setting ports of the packers frequently leak or otherwise fail. Indicating collets are also subject to failure. When there is a failure, it is typically necessary to remove the entire setting tool from the well and conduct some sort of repair. This is very time consuming and costly. It is also often difficult to determine the source of the failure. For example, typical wash strings are very difficult to pressure test because the strings are very long and have a large number of joints. This results in further inefficiency.